Love Hina: Battling Emotions
by the dark icon writers
Summary: Motoko Ayoama and Keitaro Urashima... why do they keep battling their emotions? R & R Please... come on? Pretty Please? Motoko & Keitaro.


Love Hina: Battling Emotions 

_By: Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon Writers; Feel Good Inc. Division_

"Blah" Talking

_thoughts_

'_Blah' Author_

_

* * *

_

She smiled at him.

That was definitely most unusual for the residential samurai of Hinata Sou. She was smiling at _him, _the same member of the species that she hated, the one that she always tortured.

Keitaro looked on confused, he tried his hardest not to meet her gaze but it was all in vain as she locked his eyes with that magical spell of hers. Her long silky black hair fell over her smooth creamy skin, making her only look that much more beautiful.

The two of them watched each other intently, as if expecting the other to just pass out from the tension between them, even though it was not an uncomfortable tension… it was just the opposite.

The rest of the tenants watched on quietly at the revelation of the two. It was odd to see them like this, acting as if they could not be separated, as if some magical force had sealed their eyesight together into one.

But that was ridiculous, nothing could make Motoko Ayoama and Keitaro Urashima fall as far as they looked like they had fallen… not even magic if it existed.

Yet, Hinata house always was known for having magic in its halls and no one ever gave it an limit to the type of magic that it has to have.

This cannot be Have I truly… 

Motoko looked away, hesitantly as she turned her head.

What is going on? 

_ Why is my heart…_

Keitaro looked down to his lap, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Kitsume and Naru looked back at each other and then back at the two at question. No one understood what was making them act like this… like two teenagers who had just received their first crush.

_ I must be strong…_

_ I mustn't run away…_

_ I must not give into it…_

_ I must not give into my heart…_

_ And the way it is making me think…_

Motoko excused herself from the table as she fingered the hilt of her blade while she walked upstairs to the roof, leaving a very confused Hinata house in her wake. Everyone turned to look at Keitaro…

Only to discover that he was already gone from their sights…

_ Is this what they call 'that'?_

Motoko asked herself as she swung her blade slicing an isolated leaf while it feel to the ground in one piece.

_ I cannot except this… yet…_

_ Why does my heart ache? _

_ Even as I think about not excepting it?_

She paused in her training and sighed to herself…

_As a warrior…_

_I will not lose anything to that…that man…_

_ Especially not my heart…_

One Keitaro Urashima sat in his room staring at his open CCNA 4 textbook, yet not a thing had been done in it.

He let out a gasp of breath as he walked over to his stereo and started playing 'Gorillaz: Feel Good Inc.'.

He lay back, listening to the lyrics as his door was knocked on softly.

There she stood…

A new fire in her eyes but Keitaro could not place it…

_ 'Love'…_

She thrust him a blade and motioned for him to follow her.

He complied, watching her as she led the way.

_ Her hips, why do they look so…_

_ Beautiful…_

_ Even more so than before?_

He found himself on the roof face to face with a warring Motoko.

"Simple rules. You win, then you win. You lose then I win."

_ You win my heart…_

_ I win my freedom from it._

She ran towards him her blade raised with the poise of an warrior. He blocked her with his own blade. Parrying every attack thrown at him.

Something was different about him this time.

It was as if…

_ He wanted to win my heart._

After both warriors fell sweaty Motoko raised her blade for the final blow. Keitaro steadied himself as he watched her oncoming.

_ She's so… beautiful_

The battle was over as he did an upward slash, sending the warrior flying backwards to the balcony.

Keitaro ran over to her only to see her in tears.

_ I don't want this, she looks so broken. Yet she looks so different._

He reached his hand to her cheek to wipe away her tears only to have his hand pulled and kept there by hers.

_He wins…_

"You win Keitaro."

_ In more than one-way._

And with that she lifts her head up to close the distance between their lips.

_Is this what they call it?_

Both of them thought at the same time

'_Love'_

"You win my heart Keitaro Urashima." Motoko said as she looked into his brown orbs.

"And you already had mine, Motoko Ayoama." He said as he picked her up and carried her off to his room…

Where the two of them would stop battling their emotions and enter the abysses of Euphoria and love…

The End

* * *

Motoko: What the hell was that?

Me: Got me! I've never done a one shot before!

Keitaro: I kinda liked it!  
Motoko: Shut up!

Keitaro: Where did this come from anyways?  
Me: I've been listening to Feel Good Inc. all day today and it made me think of romance for some weird reason.

Motoko: But that was so Out of Character!  
Me: So? It got this emotion off of me for the moment.

Keitaro: But…

Me: Anyways; you two do the outro; I'm going to Gaia…

Motoko: Okay…

Motoko and Keitaro: bows Thank you for reading, please review!

Motoko: And tell Dimitri to never write another One shot ever!

Me: I heard that! And besides! I already have a one shot account! It's called 'Feel Good Inc.' and that's where I'll be posting all of my one shots after this one

Motoko: NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Title: **Love Hina: Battling Emotions

**Genre: **Romance/One-Shot

**Paring: **Motoko/Keitaro

**Word Count: **979

**Purpose: **To get me out of my 'love' overdose mood

**Theme Song: **Gorillaz: Feel Good Inc.

Thanks!

.:Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon Writers:.


End file.
